


my darling, call me yours

by laehys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cat Hybrid Na Jaemin, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys
Summary: "I think I've been too patient, though," Jaemin says. His tail swishes behind him and Renjun can feel the softness of it trailing across his exposed leg. "Don't I deserve some reward for it?""Do you?"Jaemin makes a little noise, but he settles back into the pillows, gaze hungry as it takes in Renjun's body on top of his own."I think I do."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	my darling, call me yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mypage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypage/gifts).



> heheh
> 
> this is for tia who always indulges me even when my ideas are very bad and cursed <3 mwah ily
> 
> title from liniker's _tua_

“Injunnie, wake up." A whisper sounds out close to his ears. "Wake up."

Renjun grumbles something out, something unintelligible and that has too many syllables, most of them dying upon his tongue before they can even come out completely.

"Injunnie." It sounds out again, and Renjun can barely feel something _wet_ against his neck, close to his ear, before sharp teeth close around his earlobe and bites down, making him yelp out loud and open his eyes in a flash.

Jaemin looks down at him, a smile too big on his face to be innocent at all, his furry ears perked up and his tail swaying behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Renjun drawls out, his voice raspy from sleep.

"Let's play," Jaemin says, leaning down to brush a kiss on the top of Renjun's cheekbones, and then on the side of his neck. "I'm bored and you're sleeping and I'm in pain."

And _that_ makes Renjun wake up. He sits up in a flash, startling Jaemin who leans back with the sudden movement, eyes widening and his ears flattening against his head.

"What?" Renjun croaks out, widen awake. His gaze runs up and down on Jaemin’s form, trying to see what is bothering him. "You're in _pain_?"

"Ah," Jaemin lets out a chuckle. "Just a little here," he pats down on his stomach and shrugs his shoulders as if that was nothing. "I think my heat is close."

Renjun gulps. Oh. Okay. He _kinda_ expected something like that. Jaemin had been a bit too affectionate the last few days -- more than he usually was. It's not hard to put two and two together.

"Okay," Renjun says. "And...?"

Jaemin almost whines. It's a high pitched noise but it's not _yet_ a whine. But close enough to it.

"Distract me," he orders. "You were sleeping for too long, anyway. It was time for you to wake up. Can you make the pain go away for a moment?"

Jaemin looks down at him, his eyes big and shiny, just a hint of his sharp teeth behind a bitten lower lip. He's pulling all his big cards, the cutesy voice and the wide eyes to make Renjun weak and submit to his wishes, making his fluffy tail brush against the side of Renjun's arm just enough to make goosebumps spread across his skin.

But it wasn’t like Renjun needed too much incentive, anyway.

"Let me just... wake up a bit more?" Renjun tries to say.

"Well, okay," Jaemin answers. "I can _definitely_ wake you up more if that’s what you want."

With a smirk curling up on the corner of his lips, Jaemin places down his hand close to Renjun's crotch, his intentions fully clear, but Renjun is quick on getting up from bed and away from Jaemin's inviting hands.

"I need to pee first!" He exclaims, almost tripping over his feet when he tries to stand up. "And to brush my teeth!"

Jaemin pouts hard. He juts his bottom lip out and throws himself back on the bed with a long drawn out sigh, patting the end of his stomach over his thin shirt, his ears twitching. "Hurry," he orders.

Renjun huffs, but he complies. His brain is still half-sleeping while he goes through his morning routine, very well aware of an impatient Jaemin waiting for him back on the bed. An impatient Jaemin meant one who didn't like to wait and would take matters into his own hand if he had to.

Renjun had to be fast.

When he gets back to the bedroom, Jaemin is surprisingly still in place. And dressed.

"You okay?" Renjun asks, getting closer to the bed.

With the sound of Renjun's voice, Jaemin's ears perk up again and he smiles wide, turning to face him. "Could be better," he drawls, rubbing at the end of his belly and pouting a little. "Could have you inside me by now," his tail sways behind him and he lifts the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and throwing it to the side. "Come here, Injunnie. Make me feel better."

Renjun takes a deep breath and swallows hard. He's okay. He's very okay.

"You're not even in heat to be this needy already," he says. "You can just stop pretending you'll die if you don't get dicked down."

Jaemin chuckles. "But I'm always needing you," he keeps the teasing voice and Renjun is just one weak, very flawed human. It's impossible to resist Jaemin when he wants something. "And I'm always needing your cock inside me. I can't ever have enough of you, Injunnie."

Renjun sighs. He rubs one hand across his face. And takes his shirt off, stripping himself in front of Jaemin and his very hungry gaze, tongue swiping over his lips in what it seemed like an involuntary move. Renjun tries not to stare too hard as he, hurriedly, tugs his sweatpants down.

"Come here," Jaemin repeats, moving one hand to him. Renjun struggles with taking his underwear off and getting closer to Jaemin, but Jaemin beats him to it when he tugs Renjun closer with a hand curled around his wrist, pulling him into bed, and almost crashing their bodies together.

Renjun releases a yelp, hands splayed out trying to balance himself, and Jaemin only smiles again, false innocence radiating from his sweet smile and half-lidded gaze. Renjun arches one eyebrow, silently asking him a question, a shadow of a frown marring his expression.

"You were taking too long," it's all that Jaemin answers, as if that explained every action of his and made complete sense.

"I think you're getting too bossy today," Renjun replies. "You woke me up and you keep ordering me around. Too impatient, huh? Can't wait just a single second?"

Jaemin shakes his head. "You were taking so long, though. My heat is close, I can feel it, and I just need you. I always _need_ you." There's almost the beginning of a beg on his tone and Renjun stares. "I could play around with my fingers while I waited for you to wake up, but what's the fun in that when I could have you instead?"

Well. Renjun can't really argue with that logic.

Jaemin's fingers slide down and tug at the elastic band of Renjun's underwear, making it snap against his skin and Renjun takes a breath, trying to remain calm.

"Take it off," Jaemin orders again, moving away from Renjun and ridding himself off of the rest of his clothes.

Though Renjun is faster than Jaemin, having to only take away one piece of clothing, Jaemin is incredibly fast and before Renjun can even say anything he's already back on the bed with a bottle of lube in his hands.

"I don't think I can produce any slick yet," Jaemin says, a little disappointed. "We'll have to deal just with this."

"Okay."

They meet in the middle. Renjun is the one who gets to him first in order to draw him into a kiss, but Jaemin is the one nips at his bottom lip and slides his tongue inside, hands clutching at Renjun's shoulders to tug him closer. Renjun opens up easily, letting Jaemin explore and surrendering to his every move, running his hands across Jaemin's back and settling them around his hips, shuffling them across the mattress until he could just push Jaemin forward.

" _Oof._ "

Jaemin's back hits the bed and he releases a loud breath, eyes widening before he realizes what's happening and a smirk draws upon his face.

"Renjun-ah."

Renjun settles on Jaemin's lap, carefully avoiding touching Jaemin's dick to not spur him on even more, and leans forward a little, placing a chaste kiss against his mouth. Jaemin immediately tries to follow his lips, to draw him back into another kiss, and he releases a little whine when he fails to do that.

" _Renjun-ah_."

Renjun doesn't fall prey to that. He peppers the side of Jaemin's face with little kisses, drawing his kisses in the tempo and rhythm that he wants, ignoring Jaemin's hand on his head and the pulling he makes on the strands.

Eventually, Jaemin manages to pull him forward and slots their mouths together, his tongue hot and heavy against his, drawing out a breathy moan out of his throat and making his body shiver all over. Jaemin breaks the kiss and swipes his tongue over his bottom lip, using his sharp teeth to nibble at them, making Renjun swallow hard at the sensation, his Adam's apple bobbing up, a breath getting stuck inside his throat.

Jaemin moves his attention to Renjun's neck, brushing his lips against his soft cheeks before nosing the side of his neck, giving it one lick before he gently bites there, using his mouth to create a mark that blossoms red under Renjun's jaw.

Jaemin looks proud at his creation and Renjun can't find in himself to chastise him for leaving another mark in his body.

"Can you just fuck me now?" Jaemin asks, lips grazing across the extension of Renjun's arched neck, his mouth trailing searing kisses and nibbling at the exposed skin.

"Impatient," Renjun mutters, opening eyes he hadn't even realized he had closed, looking to see Jaemin who had his own eyes closed and was busy lavishing his neck.

He can feel Jaemin's lips curling up in a smile, the silent laugh that vibrates through his skin before Jaemin leans back and catches his gaze, eyes glinting. "I think I've been too patient, though," he says. His tail swishes behind him and Renjun can feel the softness of it trailing across his exposed leg. "Don't I deserve some reward for it?"

"Do you?"

Jaemin makes a little noise, but he settles back into the pillows, gaze hungry as it takes in Renjun's body on top of his own.

"I think I do."

Renjun hums. He runs his hand across Jaemin's shoulders to his stomach, avoiding his twitching cock and settling them upon Jaemin's thigh, squeezing at the skin there. "Then who am I to disagree with you, right?"

"Right," Jaemin says, a little smugly. "I'm always right."

Jaemin's chest moves a little too fast already, his lips bitten red and eyes blown wide. Renjun barely shuffles back and grabs the lube before Jaemin is already opening his legs, crossing them behind Renjun's back and trying to bring him forward.

"Want you so much, Injunnie," he whispers. "I need you so much."

Renjun chuckles a little, warming up the lube between his fingers. "Let me prep you first, Jaem. You're not ready yet. Wait just a little bit more."

Jaemin makes a noise from the back of his throat, uncrossing his legs and throwing his head back onto the pillows. "I wish I was in heat already," he mumbles, pressing hard against the end of his belly with one hand, voice laced with frustration. "So you wouldn't need to take _longer_."

"Hmm… but that's not the case right now."

"I know," Jaemin moans sadly around the words, back arching up a little and his breath hitching up when Renjun makes pressure around his entrance. "But I'll be soon," he says, so certain that it makes Renjun swallow hard. "I'll be in heat soon and I know you'll take care of me well."

"Of course I will, love," Renjun says, a little hoarse. "I always do, don't I?"

Though Jaemin doesn't answer with words, he nods his head, biting his lips when he feels the pressure, slightly shifting his hips just so he could adjust better and, maybe, make Renjun's fingers slip inside of him, trying to hurry through the process as much as he could.

"Renjun-ah," Jaemin whines. "Just..."

"You don't want to be teased right now?" Renjun asks, playfully. "After everything you did, now don't wanna play a little before?"

Jaemin shakes his head, his ears flattening a bit against his head. "Want you," he mutters.

Renjun hums and slides his hand back, but before Jaemin can even protest or say anything, Renjun slides one finger inside and Jaemin releases a high-pitched noise, eyes fluttering shut for a brief second, his tail swaying across the bed sheets.

Renjun pauses. "Was that a meow?"

Jaemin opens his eyes. "No," he says, cheeks burning bright and lips red. "Definitely not."

He doesn't press on the matter, but Renjun is pretty sure it had been one. He was very familiar with them, after all.

Jaemin makes sure to bite his own lips tightly, trying to avoid making any more noises when Renjun adds another finger, enhancing the pressure and pleasure that builds inside of him. His tail trashes a little more wildly, and Jaemin fights the urge to hold it down.

"It's good already," Jaemin says, feeling breathless already, grinding down a little against Renjun's fingers. "Now you."

The corner of Renjun's lips lift up and he bites down on a smile. "You're so demanding today..." he mutters and ignores Jaemin, adding one more finger.

"I... always... am..."

And then Renjun chuckles, sliding his fingers out when he deems it's good enough, his voice light when he says, "True, true." He lubes his own cock, lifting up his gaze to meet Jaemin's eyes. "How do you want this?"

Jaemin sighs, opening up his legs even more, trying to enlace them behind Renjun's back to tug him forward. "Preferably with your cock inside me."

"Hmm... Like that, then?"

Renjun slides his hand underneath one of Jaemin's thigh and holds it up, using his free hand to guide his cock to Jaemin's glistening entrance, waiting for him to carefully push his tail out of the way so it doesn't end up squished below him. And though Renjun starts to move slowly, the head of his cock barely having got past the rim, Jaemin is too impatient to wait for his slow rhythm and he digs the heel of his free foot at the end of Renjun's back, pushing him forward until he's buried to the hilt inside of him.

A moan is ripped out from Renjun's throat, mixing with a whine that Jaemin lets out, hands fisting around the sheets in a tight grip. He arches his neck back with the feeling of Renjun's cock inside of him, of Renjun filling him up in the way he so much ached for and could never have enough.

Using both of his hands to secure underneath Jaemin's thighs, Renjun shuffles a little forward on his knees, sliding back just to slam forward again, making Jaemin gasp out loud with the impact, clenching down hard on Renjun's cock and making his hips stutter, his rhythm getting thrown off.

"Is this what you wanted, Jaem? Huh?"

Jaemin nods his head desperately, wanting to cling to Renjun, grab him and don't let go of his body, but not being able to do anything else but fist the sheets around him and bite his lip hard, trying to contain all the noises inside of him. Renjun sees that and he drops one of Jaemin's thighs, hand sliding up until he's brushing the tip of his fingers against his side, barely giving it any attention until he drops it lower and his fingers graze the base of his tail.

Jaemin _mewls_ , clenching hard, legs trembling around Renjun's waist. His body shakes and shakes, and he pulls one hand away from the sheets to curl around Renjun's wrist and make sure his hand stays on his tail. Renjun only treads his fingers carefully in the fur, tugging it once to test it, and when Jaemin parts his lips again, high-pitched moans echoing from his chest, Renjun slams his hips into him once more.

"Is that what you wanted, Jaeminnie?" Renjun repeats, his voice sounding too hoarse; it's too difficult to say anything more than Jaemin's name, to do anything else but sink into the warmth around him, on the soft body close to his.

And though Jaemin still trembles, whimpering a little, he nods his head once more, muttering a _"Y-yeah..._ "

It's hard to have any kind of self-control when Jaemin is so warm around him, so tight, and Renjun tries to keep a rhythm to his thrusts, tries to keep up with the way Jaemin moves his hips and tries to meet his own in the middle, but it's hard when he's holding him up by one leg while trying to also pet his tail, giving Jaemin all the attention he so much craves for.

"Wanna kiss you..." Jaemin mumbles, looking at Renjun through a half-lidded gaze, teeth teasing his bottom lip as he clenches a fist around the bed sheets. "Wanna kiss you so bad..."

Renjun lets a little noise out, his heart beating erratically inside his chest. All he wanted was to be surrounded by Jaemin in all his senses as much as possible, but when he slips out, chest heaving and face reddening, also pulling his hand away from Jaemin's tail, that makes Jaemin startle.

"W-what...?" he starts to ask, voice breaking a little, face all flushed and breathless, ears perking up. "Don't you s..."

Renjun huffs, hands behind Jaemin's thighs and he lifts them again. Jaemin gets the idea and crosses his legs behind Renjun's back. "Didn't you want to... to kiss me?" Renjun says, leaning forward to get closer to Jaemin's face, bending him a little and using his hands to caress the skin of his thighs, where he must feel the burn of his muscles the most.

Though Jaemin doesn't purr, he makes a noise close enough to it, hands unclenching the sheets to grab at Renjun's shoulders and pull him forward, crashing their lips together into a frenzied kiss, making Renjun yelp a little as he tries to keep his balance by splaying his hands open on the side of Jaemin's face, their bodies almost touching.

Jaemin sloppily slides his tongue inside, chasing after Renjun's and his taste, one hand sliding up to his hair and gripping the strands, angling his head so he could lick better inside his mouth, could break the kiss and brush his lips against the side of his face, teeth nipping the soft skin under his jaw, creating his own little marks on his neck, flattening his tongue against his Adam's apple and sucking on it. He wants a bit of everything. He wants all of Renjun.

Renjun's body shivers with all the attention, his cock twitching and precum oozing from the head when Jaemin bites him on the neck, his tongue hot and heavy soothing the place right after with kitten-ish licks.

"Fuck me," Jaemin whispers against his ear, lips brushing his earlobe before he nibbles at the soft skin underneath. "I want you..."

Blindly, without taking his eyes away from Jaemin's, Renjun reaches back and tries to push back inside of Jaemin, tries to slip in with one single smooth motion, and Jaemin just accommodates easily to his size, opening up to him and swallowing him whole, just a hitch on his breath to indicate what he felt before he was chasing after Renjun's lips, enlacing his arms around his waist, tugging him forward.

Renjun breaks the kiss, "Wait..." his breath was fanning across Jaemin's face, his voice low, "I'm..."

But Jaemin only minimally shakes his head, fingers digging on Renjun's side and pulling him forward, lips hurriedly making their way across the side of his face. "You won't break me," he says. "Come."

Renjun makes another little noise, his hips working hard, mouth parted with the struggle to keep breathing hard. "Jaem..."

"Renjun-ah," Jaemin practically moans his name, all breathy and light. "I won't break."

Renjun stops his thrusts and, with shaky arms, he carefully lays down over Jaemin's body, licking over his lips when Jaemin whimpers with the sudden weight and pressure over his leaking cock, having been left neglected all this time. Renjun can feel Jaemin's cock twitching between their bodies, and he gets no warning before Jaemin whines once more and starts moving again, this time with a new spirit as he grinds against Renjun's cock and rubs his own dripping member against their bare stomachs, noises coming non-stop from him.

" _Renjun-ah_ ," he whispers, trying to catch him in a kiss, but too far gone to be able to control his movements, more breathing against his mouth than really kissing, tongue lazily swiping over his bottom lip. " _Injunnie_."

Renjun answers with a choked moan, hips working hard and unrelenting, Jaemin's name falling down from his lips all jumbled up until it becomes nothing, his breath sounding too loud even to his own ears. The wet noises from their mouths, their bodies sliding up and meeting together, the slapping of skin against one another, sounds almost obscene in the quiet of the room, Jaemin's breath too hot against his face, but Renjun wanted nothing else but be close to him.

Jaemin's hands slither down from around Renjun's waist, grabbing his ass and squeezing it hard, pulling Renjun even deeper inside of him, making him tremble against his body, and Jaemin whines right after Renjun releases a moan with the action, face slightly scrunching up.

" _F-fuck--_ Renjun--"

Renjun doesn't say anything, his lungs being filled only with Jaemin's scent caused by his heavy breathing, face all flushed and body trembling. They exchange glances, quickly, and nothing needs to be said out loud -- it's all out there, in the open, obvious. Jaemin looks up at him with his eyes almost all closed, all teary and shiny, and Renjun gasps his name once more, moving one hand up to the top of his hair, barely grazing his fingertips at the furry ears before Jaemin is crying out, a high-pitched noise leaving him as he furrows his brows, digging in his nail on the flesh of Renjun's ass cheeks.

" _Fuck_ \--"

Jaemin's lips are all red and spit-licked, something too tempting and too pretty, and Renjun quickly brushes his lips over them, stealing a quick kiss before his fingers are back at Jaemin's ears, scratching and petting them, making Jaemin release all the pretty noises he likes to hear and that sets his own body even more on fire, making him thrust his hips more intensely, trying to draw all the sounds he can from Jaemin. Everything he can.

Jaemin arches his back with one well-placed thrust, rutting his cock against their bodies, fingers gripping Renjun's ass so tightly that Renjun is sure he's going to have the imprint of his fingers later on.

" _Jaemin-ah..._ " Renjun wants to beg, to ask for something he isn't sure of what yet, just the need of letting Jaemin know that there's nothing else on his mind but him, the tight heat around his cock, and their sweaty bodies sliding up against one another.

And it seems like Jaemin doesn't need to hear anything, like they're in the same wave-length, and Jaemin only lifts his gaze up, a whine dying in the middle of his throat when his sticks his tongue out and licks the side of Renjun's mouth, sharp teeth grabbing the bottom lip and biting gently, making Renjun almost melt over him, body shifting and a broken cry being ripped from his chest and finishing inside Jaemin's mouth, their lips locked into a kiss too messy that ends too quickly.

"So--good--" A sob is stolen, a breath almost not quite making it, and Renjun doesn't know who said that, if it was him or Jaemin, or even if it had been the both of them.

Jaemin looks at him but also not looks, his eyes a little cloudy as he tries to will them into focusing on Renjun's face, but the heat around him, the length that fills him in the way he just wanted, the body upon him and all the sensations he receives are too much. He tries to tell Renjun that, he tries to dig his nails in to call his attention, to call Renjun's name when he hits just that spot, when his cock is aching and aching, begging for some kind of release, but he can't -- he tries to call him but Renjun's name only slips from his tongue and echoes around the room every time he tries.

Renjun, though, tugs at Jaemin's furry ears once and then slides his hand down, barely touching Jaemin's tail before Jaemin lurches forward, mouth closing around Renjun's shoulder and bites down hard, a sob turning into a whine as he comes and comes, painting their stomachs white with come, clenching hard around the cock inside him, body trembling all over.

" _Injunnie_ ," Jaemin cries out around his shoulder, voice muffled and sounding wet, tongue pressing against the teeth marks on the soft skin. "Fill me."

The heat around Renjun is all-encompassing, a pressure gripping him tight and not releasing him, pulsing in rhythm with their heartbeats, and the bite makes him yelp once, quickly, before it's washed up by a pleasure that makes his hips stutter and release into the tight warmth around him, a spark exploding from the of his spine all throughout his body.

For a few moments, the world is only Jaemin -- Jaemin and his lips that brush kisses over his skin, Jaemin and his hands that roam his body, Jaemin and the heat that clings to him, Jaemin and the scent that fills him.

Later, then, Renjun realizes his face was hidden in the crook of Jaemin's neck, his breath sounding too loud, too heavy, his body feeling like it weighed too much to be able to move again.

They stay like that for a while. Jaemin runs his hands over his back, nails eliciting goosebumps all over his skin, and when Renjun lifts his head back from the side of his neck, Jaemin shares a tender smile, eyes crinkling at the corner, before pecking him once in the mouth before parting his lips and drawing Renjun in a slow, languid kiss.

The mess and hurry from before are replaced by a calm, experienced pace. Jaemin opens up to him easily, lips curling into a smile while they kiss and releasing a sigh when they part. He blinks up lazily at him, as if coming back from a faraway dream.

"Don't move," Jaemin says, voice sounding too wrecked, a hand resting on the side of Renjun's hip when he makes to start pulling away. "Just... a little bit more."

"It'll be a mess," is all that Renjun manages to say, his throat feeling all parched.

Jaemin hums in a positive note, eyes soft as he keeps looking up at him, tail lazily swaying next to him on the bed. "Let me have you... for a little more."

Renjun knows he's too indulgent and too soft on Jaemin, but all he can do when Jaemin keeps staring at him with his bright eyes and soft smile, his ears all perked up while a sharp tooth pokes his bottom lip, is to want to do anything he also wants.

"Okay."

Jaemin makes a happy noise, something that resounds from deep inside his chest, his tail moving a little bit more with that.

Renjun chuckles, feeling his body all warm and starting to become a little sticky, but he stays in place because that's what Jaemin wants in the end. "Was that a purr?"

Jaemin pauses, almost seems to cock his head to the side, before he shrugs as best as one can in his position. "Maybe," he says, a little bit uncertain. "I guess."

"Are you happy, then?"

Jaemin quickly slots their lips together, arms enlaced around Renjun, and holding him tight. "Very much so."

Renjun hums. "That's good," he mutters, lazily dropping a few kisses on the side of Jaemin's face and on the tip of his nose. "Very good."

"Hmm... I know, right?"

They share a small, light laugh, something easy and gentle into that small, glowing moment between them. Jaemin looks up at him with so much adoration that Renjun pecks him once more just to see him shine even more. "I love you," he whispers, close to his mouth, and Renjun is graced once again by the vibration and noises that come from deep in Jaemin's chest, making him chuckle. "Cute."

Jaemin only brings him forward to another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> so !! kitty jaemin enthusiasts where are u all
> 
> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) <3


End file.
